Conventionally, a painting robot is provided on a sidewall of a painting booth. A cable connected to the painting robot passes through the sidewall of the painting booth at the upper side of the painting robot and extends to the outside of the painting booth (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4520268, Page 5 and FIG. 2). For this reason, the painting booth needs to have a ceiling height at least great enough to arrange the cable.
It is required under the explosion-proof standards that, as shown in FIG. 7, a cable 209 connected to a painting robot 201 within a painting booth be protected from mechanical damage by a cable protection member, e.g., a wire braid 202. Referring to FIG. 7, a connector 208 is connected to a tip end of a bell mouth 206 provided in a fixing unit 204 of the painting robot 201. The wire braid 202 is screwed into the connector 208 and connected to the bell mouth 206. The cable 209 is arranged to extend through the wire braid 202.
In order to install the painting robot 201 within the painting booth, it is necessary to perform not only a work of installing the body of the painting robot 201 on a sidewall 210 of the painting booth but also a first work of inserting the cable 209 through a through-hole 212 formed in the sidewall 210 of the painting booth and sealing with a sealant 214 the gap generated between the cable 209 and the sidewall 210 and a second work of covering with a cable protection member the cable 209 arranged within the painting booth.